


Chase’s bad luck

by RachellWilliamson1996



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachellWilliamson1996/pseuds/RachellWilliamson1996
Summary: Chase is fired from being a power ranger his friends hates him goes back to New Zealand and it goes down from there
Kudos: 1





	Chase’s bad luck

Chase is fired from being a power ranger his friends hates his goes back to New Zealand and it goes down from there when a alien race comes to New Zealand and makes the world hate them they go to war with New Zealand and attacks them killing all the adaults and capturing the kids and they destroy New Zealand while the world doesn’t even know what is going on and they take the kids coping New Zealand as it was before they attacked and leave New Zealand when it’s destroyed they take the kids to space and they turn them magical so they can see there parents in heaven and they all get a copy of New Zealand so they can do whatever they want with it they also get a copy of New Zealand when nature takes over with the animals and chase is also aloud to take kaylee to and they do the same thing to her and they travel the universe all while the rest of the world doesn’t know what’s going on even the other rangers


End file.
